How could you leave me?
by chidori909
Summary: Naruto ties to bring Sasuke back to Konaha. Will eventually be a sasunaru and other side pairings. maybe a lemon later on.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do NOT own naruto or any of its characters which is a shame however there maybe some characters that turn up that I have made up.

Ok so this is my very first REAL fanfic so please be kind but constructive criticism is very much welcomed. This is also my very first Sasunaru pairing so please be kind. If you have any ideas please tell me. This might turn out to be a lemon but I'm not so sure. I rated m just incase there is cussing and depressing thoughts. And on to the story.

Naruto was sitting at the training grounds for team seven. It had been two years since Sasuke had left Konaha. Naruto had loved Sasuke and was planning on telling him after the chunin exams but the Orichimaru attacked the village and he got distracted. After the Third's death he was so depressed that he barely thought of telling Sasuke about his feelings. Then Sasuke up and left right when he had been about tell him! Uhhhhhhhhh

He looked up into the midday sky. The sun shown right in his eye, and he didn't expect that. "oww that hurt", he mumbled to himself. This was the exact same day Sasuke left him. He thought that maybe if he had said something to Sasuke that maybe he wouldn't have left.

"Well time to get up", he thought to himself. He slowly stood up. Naruto plastered on a smile on his face. Ok well time to meat up with Kakashi, Sakura, and Sai. He had about 5 minutes to get to the other side of Konoha, but he didn't even bother to rush. Kakashi was already going to be late so he thought that the group could spare him, even if he was late.

Naruto strolled down the streets of Konoha not really even seeing were he was going until he bumped into Hinata. They both fell down on the dirty street. Hinata blushed, as usual, and Naruto just grinned ,like he always did.

"Sorry Hinata-chan. I wasn't really looking were I was going," naruto rubbed the back of his. Damn it really hurt. Hinata looked like she got pushed down pretty hard too 

"It's o-ok Naruto-kun," Hinata was blushing like mad now. 'Naruto had actually looked sad for once' she thought to herself.

"Well I better get going I'm supposed to meet my team by Tsunade Baa-chan's office. So I'll see you around some other time," naruto shouted back to her as he started to run to the Hokage's office.

Hinata was still on the ground. She looked confused. Naruto was sad one moment and happy the next. It's like he has mood-swings or something. Hinata got up and strolled the other way. She was on her way to see her team which consisted of Kiba, Shino, and Kurenai as their sensei. They were also supposed to meet today. Kurenai made it sound urgent that they be there last night.

Naruto stopped right in-front of Sakura. He was still grinning madly. Sakura was yelling at him for being late. Saying he was picking up bad habits from Kakashi. She was just yelling and yelling. It was starting to give Naruto a headache. Although he wasn't even really hearing a word she had said. The only reason he could tell she was talking to him was because he saw her mouth moving up and down, up and down.

"Listen Sakura-chan I'm sorry I'm late I just lost track of time, and my excuse is real unlike Kakashi's who makes up stupid excuses," Naruto just sighed. HE really hoped Sakura would stop talking. His felt like it was going to burst.

"Naruto are you ok?" She whispered into his ear. "It looks likes something's wrong."

"I'm fine Sakura. I just need to sit down for a bit." He sat down and leaned his head against the cool building. He closed his eyes; the cool of the building was helping to soothe his aching head. HE took out a bottle of medication and took tow white pills. (no he's not doing drugs their Tylenol). After a few minutes his headache subsided.

Kakashi had just appeared in a cloud of smoke. He was late again! Not that anyone could stop him from breaking this bad habit. Sakura glared at him while Sai and Naruto just looked at him with indifference. Naruto stood up while still looking at Kakashi in the eye. Kakashi knew today wasn't a good day for Naruto. It was the anniversary of Sasuke leaving.

"Well I see you are all here. We are to meet the Hokage in a few minutes to talk to her about at special mission." Here Naruto's ears perked up. "She said it was of utmost importance and requested you three for the job. She also said that there were other people that were going along but she never mentioned it to me. I expect you will be surprised at what the mission is," Kakashi was starring at Naruto the whole time he said his little speech.

Kakashi turned around and walked into the very large building were the Hokage's office was held. The group followed in complete silence wondering what could possibly their mission. They walked up several flights of stairs before they come to the door of the Hokage's office. Kakashi slightly rapped on the door. The door was opened by Shizune, Tsunade's assistant. All of the Chunin walked into the very large office.

"Welcome. I have a very urgent mission that you if you chose to accept might be fatal. This mission is very dangerous and should be given to several jounin to handle, but I decided who better to have on this mission the people who actually knew him. Your mission is to retrieve Sasuke from Orchimaru and bring him back to Konoha. I thought since he was once on your team that you would know him the very best out of all of us. Also the other people that will be going on this mission are Kurenai's team, and a few selected people, who are Neji, Shikamaru, Ino, and Tenten. So do you choose to accept this mission?"Tsunade asked while starring straight at Naruto. She knew this would affect him the most.

Sakura looked at Naruto who was clenching his hands into tight fists. She was about to say that they shouldn't take the mission because she didn't think Naruto could handle Sasuke again. All of a sudden Naruto shouted " Yes we will take the mission. We will get Sasuke back no matter what it takes. He will come back to the village!"

"Naruto are you sure," Sakura asked putting and arm on Naruto's shoulder.

"I will be fine," Naruto stated plainly.

I hoped you liked it! I know this chapter I very short and doesn't really contain any m rated material but the will be some later on. Please tell what you think of so I know if I should continue. If I don't receive any reviews I probably won't post the chapter for a while so if you like it and wish to continue reading it please review. Tell me what I could do better in and if you have any ideas please tell me. Thank you for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Lcome!Disclaimer: I do NOT own naruto or any of its characters which is a shame however there maybe some characters that turn up that I have made up.

Last time:

Sakura looked at Naruto who was clenching his hands into tight fists. She was about to say that they shouldn't take the mission because she didn't think Naruto could handle Sasuke again. All of a sudden Naruto shouted " Yes we will take the mission. We will get Sasuke back no matter what it takes. He will come back to the village!"

"Naruto are you sure," Sakura asked putting and arm on Naruto's shoulder.

"I will be fine," Naruto stated plainly.

Naruto was in his small apartment packing some of his few possessions. HE had a very small bag, but was able to cram most of his stuff in it. He packed an extra pair of clothes, shoes, toothbrush and toothpaste, food, lots of food, and of coarse scrolls and plenty of weapons. He was almost done.

Naruto looked over at the picture of his team when they had first assembled. They were once so young and innocent. Sakura was still the young girl who was pretty much useless and yearned for Sasuke. Sasuke was the little boy that Naruto was best friends with. It was his first ever bond, and Sasuke went and ripped it to shreds.

He picked up the small picture frame which held the picture and pulled close to his chest. "Sasuke I promise I will bring you back. I wasn't strong enough before but now I am!" Naruto whispered to the small picture he held. He was about to cry, but then there was a soft knock at the door.

"Come in," Naruto shouted at the door. He put the picture back on his beside table. He got up and walked toward the small living room were the door was. Sakura stood there looking down at her feet as if ashamed. She looked up. He could she had been crying, for her eyes were red and her face was flushed. She started to walk towards him.

"Naruto I know that we agreed to take the mission to rescue Sasuke but are you sure you want Sasuke to come back? What if he hurts you again? I won't let him come back here if he is just going to rip your heart out again!" Sakura had a hand on Naruto's arm. She was shaking. Naruto was one of her precious people, and she saw how it affected Naruto when Sasuke had left.

"Sakura what are you talking about?" Naruto was sure no one had known that he had a crush on Sasuke. He never showed any emotion or told anyone that would show that he had in fact loved Sasuke.

"Naruto I know that you loved Sasuke. I saw what it did to you when he left," Sakura had obviously known that Naruto was in love with Sasuke.

"But how did you know?" Naruto was very confused. How could anyone know about that?

"I could just tell I guess. You guys may have always fought each other, but when you went after him it showed me that you really loved him. You were always trying to show him up, but all you were really doing was trying to get his attention. Am I right?" Sakura asked. They were now sitting on Naruto's small couch. He looked down at his feet, not sure what to say to that kunochi next to him. What she said had been the exact truth.

"Yes that may be true that I ..that I loved him, but people other than myself need him back. He was also my best friend. I need for him to come back so that maybe he will still want me or that maybe he will still love the village that he grew up in I'm not sure, but I need to get him back!" Naruto stood up to get his bag. Once he reentered the room Sakura was standing up as well. He looked into her eyes with such determination that no one would question how much he wanted , no needed Sasuke to come back.

"Well lets go get Sasuke back!" Naruto and Sakura walked out of the apartment and onto the busy

Streets of Konoha. They were now in a very determined mood. As they walked along the streets they saw

many of their friends headed the same way. They were all going to the gates of Konoha. They were all one

the same mission :Bring Sasuke back!

Once all of the people that were going on the mission had assembled at the front gates, they set of

into the sound country. It was to take approximately 5 days to get there. Along the way They were to stay

alert incase anyone was onto their mission and to rest for there was surely to be battle.

Naruto was surprisingly quiet for most of the way there. Everyone was a little disturbed that the usually optimistic one of the group was now sullen. The other ninja's chatted among themselves, planning on how to get into Orochimaru's lair and who was going to do what in the plan.

When they reached Konaha's border, they set up camp again. This was their third night on the mission and they were all pretty excited about what would happen next. Most everyone shared a tent. The sensei's shared a tent. The teams shared a tent, and those who had been selected individually were paired up in twos. The girls in one and the boys in another. After they had settled down for the night all was calm.

((Ok so I'm not going to go through everything they do so I'm just going to skip it.))

They had arrived at Orichmaru's lair. Naruto, Kiba, Neji, Shikamaru, Kakashi, and Sai all infiltrated the very large compound, while the others were lookouts or were monitoring what was going on. The group that was actually going into the building was split up into two groups. In one group were Naruto, Kiba, and Neji, while in the other group were Shikamaru, Kakashi, and Sai.

Each was equipped with communication devices. The two teams that were

to infiltrate the compound went to different sides, so that they could cover ground more quickly than normally.

Naruto's group opened up the large doors, and snuck in. The halls were deserted. It was almost as if no one was even there, but there were in fact people there for you could sense their chakra signatures.

They snuck down the large corridor. It was pitch black, so they had to rely on Neji to tell them were they were going.

Everyone entered a large room. Naruto sensed a familiar chakra signature. He knew the others sensed it as well.

"Naruto should we tell the others?" Kiba whispered. He was tensed. Kiba didn't want this to come to a battle for surely HE would win.

"No not yet. We must verify it is him and not just a trap," Naruto crept farther into the room.

"Hello Naruto," A cold voice pierced the darkness. It was HIM. The air around the three Konaha ninjas grew extremely cold.

"Hello Sasuke," Naruto chocked out. It was hard for him to even say his name anymore, for it broke his heart. He stared into the darkness, willing Sasuke to step forward. Naruto started to tremble at the power that was before him.

Neji stepped between

The two rivals. He knew how Naruto felt. Kiba had also stepped forward, so now Naruto was behind his two teammates. Neji could see Sasuke as plainly as if it was day, but he knew the others couldn't , so he made sure that he was in-between Sasuke and Naruto.

"Well look who is all here. Neji and even Kiba. So tell me why you're here exactly?" Sasuke was now right in front of Neji and Kiba.

"We are here to kill Orichimaru and take you back anyway possible," Neji stated as if he was talking to a normal person.

"Well I guess all you have to do is try to capture me since I already killed Orichimaru," Sasuke stated very simply.

Everyone was stunned. How the hell could Sasuke kill Orichimaru? Neji now noticed that Sasuke had many wounds and blood was covering him. He used most of is energy just to stad up, but of coarse he would never admit it.

"What d-do you m-mean you k-killed him?" Naruto stuttered. He however could not see that Sasuke's clothes were bloodstained.

"Plain and simple. I just killed hime," Sasuke tried to suppress a grunt. His ribs were broken and it was hard for him to keep speaking, but he did for he was sure someone would notice.

"Fine Bastard. If that's what you say, then we will just have to get you," Naruto started charging in the direction of Sasuke's voice. Neji and Kiba were still a little stunned so they didn't have time to react to Naruto's actions.

Naruto punched Sasuke square in the jaw. Sasuke just stood back up, not trying to block the attacks that were coming onto him. He didn't even hit back. It went on like that for a several inutes until Neji grabbed Naruto by the collar. Naruto was crying.

"Calm down Naruto. Your going to kill hime. He was already badly beaten up. And I know ypu'll feel guilty aboutlater so please stop," Neji felt kinda sorry for Naruto.

"Why? Why? Huh Sasuke? Why won't you hit back? Why won't you block my hits?" Naruto was now shouting at the raven haired boy.

"Because I can't Dobe. You may not have noticed but as Neji said I'm pretty beaten up. For now it takes all my strength just to stand up," Sasuke was now starting to have trouble breathing. Naruto punched him again, but he didn't bother getting up again. His vision was fading to black, but he could still Naruto ranting on and on about him being a bastard and such forth.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"Why did you leave Konaha if you were just going to kill Orichimaru anyway?" Naruto was truly confused.

"I wanted to gain power and Orichimaru was just an obstacle that I had to eventually defeat. But the one thing I did not intend to happen was dying here," Sasuke closed his eyes. He no longer had the strength to keep them open.


	3. Chapter 3

Last time:

"I wanted to gain power and Orichimaru was just an obstacle that I had to eventually defeat. But the one thing I did not intend to happen was dying here," Sasuke closed his eyes. He no longer had the strength to keep them open.

" Sasuke! You are not going to die. I promise you! Not when I finally found you again. I can't loose you twice," Naruto shouted picking p Sasuke and running back outside. He ran to where Sakura was.

"Sakura! Please help Sasuke. He's dying," Naruto put Sasuke down as he might break any minute.

"I'll try, but I can't guarantee anything" Sakura went over to were Sasuke was lying down. She inspected his vital sings and made sure he was still breathing, which thank god he was. It looked to her lie he had lost consciousness from losing so much blood. He was in pretty bad shape, but she thought that she might be able to save him.

Sakura took off the coat she had on and gave it to Naruto. "Here rip this into strips. Soak them in this water," She had taken a bottle of water out of her pack. "After that bind the wounds that I have cleaned. Do this quickly because the wounds that I have cleaned might open again, and we don't want Sasuke to lose anymore blood," Sakura went right to her work. She took a kunai and sliced Sasuke's shirt open so that she could see to the wounds.

When all of Sasuke's wounds had been washed and bandaged, Sakura finally let out a sigh that she didn't know she was holding. She wiped the sweat off of Sasuke's brow. He had a little fever, but the worst was over with. Sasuke was now sleeping with his head in Naruto's lap. Naruto was leaning up against a tree by now and was gently stroking Sasuke's hair lovingly. It was getting close to the evening so they decided they would camp there. Everyone was chatting amongst themselves.

"Naruto, Sasuke is going to be fine. If you want to go sleep I'll watch after him for you," Sakura was won out but Naruto looked drop-dead tired.

"No thanks Sakura-chan. I'll just sleep here. Thank again for saving Sasuke," Naruto looked down at the pale face on his lap. Sasuke shifted in his sleep, but it had hurt evidently because his face twisted into a grimace.

"Ok, but get some rest when you get back to Konaha," She got up and went to go talk to Ino.

Naruto just stared at Sasuke until he drifted off into sleep. He dreamt of Sasuke leaving him again and Naruto's heart sank not knowing it was a dream. Sasuke then killed his brother but never came back to Naruto. When Naruto woke it was early morning and people were just starting to wake up. He was sweating after his dream about Sasuke, but then he noticed the brunette that still had his head on his lap. He just stared at him as if he was just an illusion. Sasuke shifted a bit but didn't stir when Naruto removed himself from under Sasuke.

Naruto packed up what had been taken out of his bag and went to go talk to the others about their plan of action. He first went to go talk to Kakashi and Kurenai since they were still technically in charge. Naruto looked back at Sasuke, who was still fast asleep.

"Kakashi-sensei, Kurenai-sensei what is going to happen to Sasuke when we get back to the village?" Naruto was afraid Sasuke would be locked up or something most terrifying.

"I am not totally sure, but Tsunade-sama will surely tell you what will happen," Kurenai hoped that for Naruto's sake that Sasuke wouldn't be punished to the point of who knows what. Kakashi just sat there contemplating on whether or not to tell Tsunade about Naruto's feeling towards the brunette.

Once everyone was packed up and set, they left for Konaha. Kakashi was carrying Sasuke over his shoulder. Sasuke was sadly still out cold which made Naruto worry too much. Sakura reassured Naruto that everything was fine. They just drugged Sasuke so he wouldn't cause any problems.

After several grueling hours they had finally arrived at Konaha without any incidents. Kakashi took Sasuke to the Hokage tower and Naruto followed. Sakura and the others went back to their homes to reunite with their loved ones.

Kakashi knocked on the Hokage's door. You could her a rattle of bottles which were probably Tsunade's sake bottles. She was always drunk or gambling luckily she had never gambled away the village yet. The large door opened to a huge office space. Kakashi put Sasuke's limp body on the coach that was located within the office then sat down in one of the many chairs. Naruto did the same, except he sat in the nearest chair to Sasuke.

"Well I see the mission was a successes but I expected it to last longer. So tell me what happened," Tsunade had addressed the last part to Kakashi for Naruto was starring at Sasuke not even paying attention.

"I do not know the whole story but it sounds like Sasuke killed Orichimaru. You will have to ask Naruto for the complete story," Kakashi was now looking over at the blond. At this moment he looked so fragile.

Tsunade asked what happened and Naruto recalled all the events that had happened over the last few days. After that was all done with, Tsunade told Naruto that Sasuke was going to be kept under extreme surveillance. Anbu would be watching him all the time. She also said that Naruto was to move in with Sasuke so that Naruto would be able to keep a watch on him. Tsunade did not say this but she sure a shell thought it. She thought this would give Naruto a chance to tell Sasuke how he really felt.

I'm really sorry this chapter kinda sucks but im trying to get better at writing in general and have so many things to do. Please forgive me gomenasai 

Naruto carried Sasuke into the large Uchiha manor and set him down in a bedroom that he though was Sasuke's. He told the Anbu outside that he would be right back he just had to get his stuff from his old apartment. When Naruto came back, HE noticed Sasuke was awake. He was just starring up at the ceiling. He had not emotion on his face and Sasuke almost looked like at statue.

Naruto went and put his stuff into his new room then went back to were Sasuke was. He explained the situation then went down stairs o make dinner. Sasuke just laid there not really doing anything. He thought about he tried to escape this place so many times yet he ended up back here.

Sasuke finally came down when he could no longer stand his hunger. As he walked down the stairs he smelled a very enticing aroma. It smelled delicious.

"Sasuke dinner is almost ready," Naruto shouted. He didn't know that Sasuke was behind him.

"Hn. It smells good," as Sauke said this Naruto jumped, almost spilling what he had cooked. Sasuke steadied him and took a seat. Naruto brought over the food. They ate in silence. Naruto fidgeted because he usually didn't like the silence but he didn't want to upset Sasuke if he said something.

When they were done, Naruto put the dishes in the sink and then sat back down. He just starred at Sasuke. Sasuke starred back. He was making Naruto nervous. "So Sasuke are you going to say anything or just stay silent?" Naruto was getting mad. He really didn't know why but he thought back on how he had always helped Sasuke. Sasuke was just arrogant not even thanking him for a simple meal or that he had saved his life. "Why do you always glare at people and don't even say a simple thank you! You are such an arrogant bastard! You have never even noticed those around you," Naruto was now shouting.

"Naruto what the heck! One moment your all calm the next you're mad at me. What the hell?! Did I do something?" Sasuke stood up. He had never seen Naruto this upset before.

"What you did wrong was leave! You left Sakura and your whole fucking village. You left me! I loved you!" Tears were streaming down Naruto's face. He was crying! Naruto just collapsed onto the floor in a fit. Sobs were racking his body. He held his chest afraid at what Sasuke might say next would completely break his heart.

Naruto felt Sasuke's hand on his shoulders. He looked up at he pale boy. Naruto was about to say he was sorry when he felt lips on his own. Sasuke was kissing him! He was stunned. After a few moments he engaged in the kiss. Sasuke pulled away only to rest his forehead on the blonds own.

"Gomenasai Naruto. I never meant to hurt you," Sasuke picked up Naruto and took him upstairs to his room. He laid the blond down on the bed, then went to lie beside him. The fell asleep in each others embraces.

Hiya people ok so im looking for a beta and if you wish to be one let me know. I only want you to correct my grammar and spelling k? Please review! There will be more!


End file.
